The Real World: Dance Central
by SomethingBlue23
Summary: This is the true story of eight strangers picked to live in a house, work together and have their lives taped to find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real...The Real World: Dance Central
1. Chapter 1: Cast Introductions

This is the true story of eight strangers picked to live in a house, work together and have their lives taped to find out what happens when people stop being polite...and start getting real...The Real World: Dance Central

What's up, my name is Bodie! I'm 22 years old, from San Clem Cali and I love to spend my time in between three things: Dancing, surfing, and chillaxing with my friends. Surfsides up!

Hey, I'm Emilia. I'm 22 years old, I'm from San Diego, and I'm the fiercest dancer, Riptide baby!

Yo, what's good, your bro Mo is in the building. I'm 23 years old, I'm from Michigan and I'm comin out here to do it big on all of these crews!

_Como estas_ my peoples! My name is Angel, I'm 21 and I'm from Miami Florida. I'm a latin lover not a fighter. Unless it's on the dance floor!

Hey, I'm your girl Taye. I'm from Sin City Las Vegas, and I'm 22 years old. I don't know what shenanigans I'm about to get myself into but, bring it on!

Hello, my name is Jaryn and I'm 21 years old, from England! Nothing compares to the UK!

Hi, I'm Aubrey! I'm from Southern California and I'm 22! Don't be surprised when you see me on FAME when this is over!

Hey, yeah, I'm from Toronto, Canada, and my name is Oblio. I'm 22 years old and I'm the future of dance fashion!


	2. Chapter 2: Bromance

Ch 2:

"Hey man," with enthusiasm in his voice, "I think I'm supposed to meet you here or this is going to be a real awkward situation."

Bodie extended his hand at the individual standing infront of the baggage claim carousel accompanied by a camera man standing behind him.

Mo turned to his right at the sound of the voice. In his view was a tall, blonde fellow with happy blue eyes wearing a yellow button up with cut off jeans that fell to his knees and red slip on converses.

"Nah. I think we're doing something right," Mo joked, easing Bodie's worry.

Immediately a smile came to his mouth as he jovially greeted this new stranger who he presumed was his roommate.

" Yo dude, what up! I'm Mo!"

Pretending to blow out a relieved breath out of his mouth, the both of them shared a chuckle before engaging in a handshake/ hug combination.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bodie!"

As soon as they broke apart Mo collected his duffle bag off of the spinning carousel.

" Man, I'm not going to lie, I was really hoping that I was going to be sharing a cab with one of the hot chicks in the house."

Their laughter followed them as they strolled through the airport with Bodie holding onto the straps of his back pack over his shoulders.

Already he had a feeling that he and this dude were going to get along famously. Mo really did remind him of how chill his friends were back at home in San Clemente.

" Well, hey, atleast this gives you a chance to check out your competition," he replied as they made it through the sliding doors.

When the sun hit their eyes, Mo squinted at the bright rays before cutting his eyes at the blonde next to him.

" Competition? You?" he smirked. "The only advice that I can tell you is to lay off of the hair bleaching products, man. I think they might be starting to seep into your brain cells."

Bodie took his crack in stride. If possible the smile that was on his face grew even wider.

" Oh. Like I haven't heard that one before." he spoke. " The original Mo has shown his face."

Mo shrugged his shoulders just as their cab pulled up to the curb where they were standing on the sidewalk.

" I think I'll use that as my D.J. name in the future. No, I'm fuckin with ya bro. I have no reason to compete with anyone out here. I have a girlfriend at home. She's just waiting for me to already be back."

Loading their bags in the trunk of the car Bodie nodded his head at Mo's revelation. Inside he was glad that their first meeting was going along so smoothly and the same went for Mo.

" That's cool." he remarked. " But take no offense when I say that this is going to be the end of it all for you, my friend."

Chuckling back, Mo was the first one to climb into the backseat with Bodie sliding in after him.

" I should punch you in the chest for that but you're probably right!"

Within seconds they were speeding down the highway towards their new mansion and into a world of something crazy that neither of them were going to be prepared for.

But hell if they weren't on the edge of their seats, ready, and excited for all of the endless possibilities that they were going to be thrown into.

" You know what? We are in for three and a half months of chaos. I don't know about you but I want to get this party started off right. We should find the nearest gas stop and pick up a bottle of champagne!" he joked.

" Oh, no, he said the champagne,"Mo shook his head. " Hey, whatever you want to do, I'm with ya, man."

Bodie bumped his fist that he held out with his own. " Original Mo, I feel a bromance coming on."

" B, you are out of your mind."


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Predicaments

_Hey, I'm your girl Taye. I'm from Sin City Las Vegas, and I'm 22 years old. I don't know what shenanigans I'm about to get myself into but, bring it on!_

Meanwhile, with a pair of earbuds tucked inside of her ears, listening to her ipod playlist on shuffle, Taye's eyes briefly took in her surroundings of the beach board walk where she was sitting on a bench waiting to catch a glimpse of her future housemate.

_Hey, yeah, I'm from Toronto, Canada, and my name is Oblio. I'm 22 years old and I'm the future of dance fashion!_

Having become accustomed to people passing him odd glances due to his somewhat peculiar style of dress wear, Oblio paid no mind to the stares he recieved as he mosied along the board walk with the sun highlighting his blue hair. He exuded confidence as he flipped his head lightly to swing his long side bang away from his eyes and soon as he did he spotted his housemate with the help of a camera man standing behind her bench.

"Hey, are you from the Real World?"

Feeling the prescence of someone approaching Taye hadn't yet removed her earbuds but her eyes averted upward when a shadow of a very tall, very pale, and very lean figure stepped into her view. Immediately her eyes slightly widened at his appearance which she hoped she didn't mean to look so offended and quickly she blinked to mask her reaction to his purple zebra striped pants and black rocker tee shirt.

" I'm sorry what?" she asked, putting on a politer tone and promptly removing her earbuds.

Speaking up again, Oblio stared directly at her with grey cat eyes. " I asked if you were from the Real World. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here and I think it's you." by the way that his eyes gleamed under the light Taye barely caught his words the second time being that she was a bit creeped by what she assumed were his contacts.

" You're not my roommate are you?" the thought that she was thinking flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Luckily for her Oblio cracked just a hint of a smile as if he was completely unfazed with her outburst, which he was. If anything he was amused when she snapped her mouth closed, seeming embarrassed.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to mean it like that..." she began, laughing a bit. " Yeah. I'm from the show. I'm Taye." she introduced, standing with another laugh. " I'm sorry I have to be upfront with you, your eyes are freaking me out a little. But I like them. They're just...dang."

Like the unusual individual that he was Oblio took her complete reaction in stride. Then after a brief introduction of himself the duo animatedly chatted as they followed the directions written on a map that would take them to their new beach digs.

* * *

_Hello, my name is Jaryn and I'm 21 years old, from England! Nothing compares to the UK!_

_Como estas my peoples! My name is Angel, I'm 21 and I'm from Miami Florida. I'm a latin lover not a fighter. Unless it's on the dance floor!_

" Nice to meet you, I'm Angel."

" What?"

Sensing her nervousness Angel flashed Jaryn his most suave smile so that she would see that he meant no harm. Although her nervousness due to the cameras and the fact that this was her first time in the states and traveling along without her brother, by the way that she appeared when he stepped off of the bus to find her waiting, if anything she looked the complete opposite of the shy girl she was showing him she was. Initially he jumped to the conclusion that she was probably going to be a little bit of work to handle or in other words, a bitch. But on the contrary her soft voice kind of threw him in or a loop for a moment.

As for Jaryn her apprehensive nature had her staring at Angel's extended hand as if it were a foreign statue.

" You don't need to be afraid I'm not going to bite you." he joked, hoping she'd come to lighten up. " I'm angel."

" Oh..." she managed to get out while trying not to let her cheeks become any warmer. It didn't take much of a second for Jaryn to realize that she was developing something of a crush on the cute one staring at her with round brown eyes.

" This is usually the part where you tell me your name," he told her, up keeping his charming smile.

Jaryn felt about ready to smack herself on her forehead with her own palm but resisted. Instead she rolled her eyes with a giggle at her lack of understanding.

" Oh, I apologize. I must be camera shy or something. I'm not like this all of the time. I promise," she explained as her accent came in thicker than she wanted. At this point she just wanted to close her eyes and wait until the sidewalk under their feet opened her up and swallowed her whole.

" That's okay," Angel spoke. " Don't even worry about the cameras. I know it's hard to pretend that they're not there but that's why I'm here to distract you."

"Okay," she smiled, eventually feeling a sense of comfort around him and her surroundings.

He peered at her. " Am I helping? You good?"

Nodding for sure this time. " Yes, you're perfect. Um, I mean...I'm going to be fine. I'm okay. Okay, yeah..."

" And then stop saying 'okay'." he laughed.

"Oh jeez sorry," she was officially about to turn around and flee for the nearest corner to hide her face.

Angel grinned again, hoping that his soft dimples and impeccable pearly whites would put her at ease. He grabbed her hand and her bag and walked her down the street with him. "Calm down. Take a deep breath with me."

She inhaled lightly and exhaled slowly. "Okay."

"So maybe 'name' was too hard," he joked again " where are you from?"

"I'm from Cambridge. It's a small city in England." she beamed, happy with the progress she was making at appearing normal rather than acting like she had just stepped off a ship from planet mars. "And my name is Jaryn." she added coolly.

"See? That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Like I said, the camera isn't there. Just me and you." Angel gave her a light side-hug as they continued down the sidewalk. "It's all good."

She finally grinned in confidence, deciding that she liked Angel even more.

"It's all good."

* * *

_Hey, I'm Emilia. I'm 22 years old, I'm from San Diego, and I'm the fiercest dancer, Riptide baby!_

Knowing that she was well on close to arriving to her new beach house, Emilia rocked a pair of sunglasses on her face that were hiding the excitement and curiosity of what was to come behind her eyes. Along with her she carried her Coach duffel bag and kept her stride, enjoying the nice California weather that she was used to, being that she was not far from her San D roots. Yet there came a slight change in her pace as she started to slow her steps when she looked a few feet ahead and spotted an individual with red hair, arms folded across her chest in a stance that warned Emilia that this girl was spoiled and full of attitude.

"Gotta be kidding me..." she mumbled underneath her breath with no other option but to keep on. Already she knew that she was going to have a tough relationship with this one. Girls like that only brought her back to memories of high school and she would be damned if she was going to have to deal with the drama all over again " This is really happening I guess." and with no other means but to suck it up, as she neared the back that was facing her, Emilia tapped her shoulder.

_Hi, I'm Aubrey! I'm from Southern California and I'm 22! Don't be surprised when you see me on FAME when this is over!_

"Hi..."

Aubrey turned abrasively from the harsh touch, ready to pounce, until she noticed the camera behind the brunette in front of her. "Oh, hello."

"I'm Emila," she smiled, extending her hand.

"Aubrey." she took her hand and gave it a flaccid shake feigning a genuine grin. "Nice to meet you."

With a slight raised eye-brow, just as Emilia predicted she was now completely sure that the two of them wouldn't be talking much for the duration of their time.

Either way she slid her glasses to sit on top of her head, still managing to keep on her smile. "Likewise, I'm sure." although her tone spoke otherwise. "Well, how about we bounce and check out where our new dig is."

Aubrey sent her a look. " Dig?" she repeated as if the word left a harsh taste in her mouth. In the meantime she gathered her bag and rolling suitcase, eventually agreeing while Emilia forced herself to keep her eyes from rolling. " Sure. Let's find the _house," _ she corrected. " I believe it's up around that way somewhere."

This time Emilia didn't care to hold back from rolling her eyes to which Aubrey made a scoff of her own as the two started to walk in silence.

Soon enough and to the relief of Emila not having to walk alone any further with Aubrey, at the scene of a collection of faces hanging out on the front steps of a paradise two story mansion, Emilia was the first one to pipe up with a greeting.

" Hey, party people!"

From there on introductions had been made as friendships seemingly already started to build when Taye threw out the question of who had the key to get inside. "Please tell us that one of you have the key to the house." she asked, looking at both Emilia and Aubrey with everyone else hoping they did.

Emilia and Aubrey glancing at each other quickly with faces asking if the other had the mysterious key in their possession, Emila turned away from Aubrey " Uh, no. I didn't get a key. You guys don't have a key to get inside?" she returned when a voice spoke up.

"Is that why we're still standing outside here for?" the question came from Jaryn who immediately regretted asking when Aubrey sent her a stare that read 'are you stupid or something?

" Well duh," she answered, her voice laced with sarcasm. At her tone both Emilia and Taye glared at Aubrey who seemed to not have a care in the world while Angel threw his arm around Jaryn's shoulder and let out a friendly laugh to break up the tension.

" Alright, it's fine. Nobody panic." he spoke. " So no one here has the key and now that I'm looking at us...there is only six of us here." he pointed out. " We're supposed to be eight, right?"

Oblio nodded. " Yeah. We're missing two people. You think they got lost or something?" he questioned, looking in between everyone when a sudden gasp rang out loud coming from Aubrey who just noticed his contacts. " Are you okay?" he asked, although he had a feeling he knew what caused her to jump. He stood corrected when she shook her head as if nothing happened yet she refused to meet his gaze and her eyes looked elsewhere but at him.

Emilia on the other hand seemed mesmerized while she stood next to Taye who laughed. " I had that same reaction, believe me."

* * *

Meanwhile a couple of blocks away as their cab pulled into their neighborhood after an hour of riding around in circles due to Mo and Bodie mixing up the directions,

"Do you think they'll be pissed at us?" Mo held up his hands in mock surrender at Bodie's question.

"They won't be mad at me. You're the one that has the key dude."

While Mo sat back with a chuckle Bodie flipped him the middle finger before leaning forward to ask the driver if he could speed up.

"Hey, can this thing move any faster?"

**If anyone or to everyone who is still reading this, sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I'm one of the worst slackers out there, I know, I know. But I appreciate and thank you all for putting up with my lazy behind with reading and reviewing my stories! I'm trying to get better, I am! Again, thanks! And off I go.**


End file.
